When We Collide We Come Together
by Bechloe-duh
Summary: Beca and Chloe have both lost people; but will group therapy allow them to find eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **I'm back Pitchesss, this is a prompt i got from Rubiksmaniac so i hope you like it. the first chapter is fairly short i know i just wanted to introduce both characters before anything else happens. so please follow and review what you would like to happen, thanks guys - H x**

* * *

"You've done well today Beca. Now before we finish let's try one more time." Doctor May said as she held out her hand towards Beca. "You can do this, just focus" Beca nodded and slightly lifted her arm to put her hand onto the doctors. With every ounce of strength she had she tried so hard to hold onto the doctors hand, but nothing was working. There was nothing happening, she couldn't feel the sensation of skin on skin contact and her hands were numb and limp. Letting out an angry sigh Beca muttered "G-G-God d-damn it" as her hand slipped off of the doctors and her arm fell back into resting position. "Don't worry about it Beca, we will try again next time, these things take time. You've come on so far already, just keep practising what we've spoke about and hopefully in time your arm will be back to how it was before the accident okay?" Beca only looked in response, her eyes full of defeat she slumped into the chair. Her arm was put back in it's sling and was about to bid a quick farewell to the doctor but she was held back on her good arm. "Oh Beca one more thing, there is a therapy group being set up for people who have been though the same thing as you, considering how you are coping I think it is best that you go, so i've written it in your file as mandatory. I'll be in touch with the details. See you next week Beca". 'great' she thought, 'now I have to go sit in a room full of sad people, while some high and mighty asshole tries to make people talk about their feelings'.

Beca was walking out of the hospital, trying to come up with a way of getting out of this group crap, when she almost walked into a nurse who was coming out of a cubicle. "S-s-sorry" Beca said as she moved quickly out of the way, the nurse was in a hurry and Beca looked to see where she was coming from. In the room on the bed was the most gorgeous person Beca had ever seen, lying there was a woman with waist length red wavy hair. She had cuts and bruises all over every part of visible skin, yet despite the mess Beca could tell she was beautiful without a doubt, she was about to walk in to get a closer look at the woman but her phone rang. It was a text from Jesse, telling her he was waiting outside to give her a ride. Beca took one last glance at the woman and turned to scurry off to the car park where her best friend was waiting.

Group therapy was due to start the following Thursday, there was no way out of it so Beca just decided to accept it and go, and try and blend into the walls as best as possible.

It was worse than she thought, there were 5 others in the room, not including a very peppy woman called Aubrey or something like that. No one really spoke other than Aubrey who was far too desperate to have people open up about their experiences. One or two of the others kind of opened up but Beca wasn't listening. She continued going for about a month and nothing changed. No one was freely speaking and even Aubrey's morale was beginning to dwindle. When Beca arrived and everyone was sat down, she noticed there was a space set up where they all sit, when Aubrey sat with the group she informed everyone "Today we have a new member, her name is Chloe and she'll be here shortly". Just as she finished talking the door opened and a wheelchair was wheeled in by a nurse, sat in the chair, much to Beca's delight, was the gorgeous redhead she had seen those weeks ago in the hospital cubicle. Chloe didn't look up as she was wheeled into the group, she just stared at her still bruised hands. Aubrey realised Chloe wasn't going to introduce herself so tried to take the attention away from her as to make her more comfortable. "So we all know why we are here, and to help Chloe settle in a little better why don't one of you tell your story for Chloe?" everyone kept quiet and Aubrey knew she'd have to select someone to do it, "Beca? Why don't you tell Chloe why you are here? Take your time". Beca looked like a deer in headlights, she'd managed to go this far without saying a word and now she had to tell this insanely beautiful girl why she was in group therapy. Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to explain her circumstances. "Uh, hi, I'm B-B-Beca." the stutter had already kicked in, closing her eyes she tried to focus on enunciating in her mind before speaking. "A f-f-few months b-back my sister was d-driving us home. Our f-f-fffavourite song came on the radio a-and we s-started sssinging along. A lorry was c-c-coming too fast and my s-sister didn't see it, we s-swerved and it hit her side. Long s-story sh-short my sister d-died. I w-woke up in hospital, I have s-s-severe n-nerve damage in my arm and head t-trauma which causes me to s-s-stutter. I'm here t-to try and cope with l-losing my sister." Tears were falling freely down Beca's face and Aubrey grabbed her a tissue, "Thank you Beca, for sharing that with all of us" she said with a smile. Beca gave a watery smile to the ground but wouldn't look anyone in the eye. It was because of that she didn't see Chloe intently staring at her from start to finish of her story. Aubrey snapped both girls from the haze, "So Chloe, now Beca has shared with us why she is here, why don't you let a little light onto your story too?" Chloe continued to stare dead ahead of her with a dead haze in her eyes, she wrung her hands together as she thought of how to say it. "Uhhh so I was driving back from my parents with my fiancé Stacie and our daughter Jess. We got into an argument about something stupid to do with the wedding. I wasn't looking at the road and some drunk driving idiot swerved onto the wrong side of the road, he hit us head on. Jess and Stacie urm didn't make it" her voice cracked and Beca could see how hard this was for her, she felt it in every word. "I got ahh severe spinal chord damage so I cant walk yet, i'm here to come to terms with the passing of Jess and Stacie" Aubrey couldn't even carry a bright smile after hearing the story, she went on to tell the group they could leave early and remember to turn up next week. The others got up to leave until only Beca and Chloe were left In the circle, Chloe turned to wheel herself out and got stuck at the door, Beca quickly went to the door to hold it open for the redhead who didn't even mutter a thanks as she wheeled to the exit of the hospital.

Beca looked at her phone and figured Jesse would be outside any minute now so she went to wait for him, when he finally pulled up she practically flung herself into the seat and Jesse gave her a quizzical look. "Since when are you this happy after coming out of group?" Jesse smirked, "Becs you haven't smiled in months what's got you like this?". Beca wasn't entirely sure why she was so happy, it wasn't like Chloe had even looked at her or spoke. The redhead was clearly distraught and blamed herself for what happened, and Beca would be delusional if she thought Chloe would want to befriend a stuttering mess like her. Beca sighed and her smile faltered slightly as she just muttered as she stared out of the window, "N-n-nothing". The rest of the ride was in silence as Beca thought about Chloe and how she'd try and get to know her better in group, and Jesse pretended not to notice how flushed Beca was getting while she was clearly deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - i'm sorry i haven't updated for some time, stuff happened, but that stuff made this chapter a little easier to write in some ways. so yeah this chapter is entirely Chloe, Beca's version will be up next time. enjoy, please review, your kind words make it alot better to write because it feels like your valued as a writer. - H x**

* * *

You miss her. So much. You wake up screaming and crying. You relive that night over and over and _over_ again. There was so much you could've done differently, every time you close your eyes the accident replays in slow motion, the way Jess screamed from her car seat when headlights blared into the car, the way _she_ put her arm across your chest to stop you from lurching forward as you tried your hardest to turn the wheel, to no success. The way everything seemed to go dead silent and excruciatingly loud at the same time. The way _she_ never let go of your hand or dropped your eye contact until _she_... left. It seemed like hours and hours until the paramedics got there, Jess was unconscious in the back, neither woman could bring themselves to look behind them, a branch from a tree had burst through the windscreen and implanted itself into _her_ chest. You had your hand pressed to the edges of the wound, trying everything to stop the bleeding but it was no use. _She_ cupped your face and stared into your eyes before slipping away.

You try shaking your head to shake away the memory and the pain, it kills you every single day. Giving up you throw the covers off of your room, throwing a glance at all the photo frames lying face down around the room, the guilt is too much to bare as it is, seeing pictures of when they were happy would be overkill. Pulling your wheelchair closer you drops herself into it and wheels into the kitchen. There's no food in the house, there hasn't been for a long time now, only coffee and liquor. Getting drunk is the worst part of the whole ordeal, the drink helps you to forget the pain and only focus on the love you had for the two of them, but getting drunk fills you with white hot rage as you remember the asshole who hit you was also blind drunk and if it wasn't for him you'd still be a happy family. _You're no better than him._ You think to yourself. Deciding to make a pot of coffee instead of taking the bottle of vodka, you get your mug and place yourself onto the couch. Eventually at some time around 4am you fall asleep and continue to dream.

"Yes mum I promise we'll come round for dinner next Sunday" Chloe shouted jokingly to her mother as her and Stacie were halfway out of the door. Jess was half asleep in Stacie's arms, Chloe leant down and pecked a kiss to the tiny brunettes forehead. "I'm gonna put her in the car babe" Stacie whispered, letting go of her fiancé's hand to go and strap their daughter in for the journey home. As the leggy brunette walked out the house Chloe couldn't help but stare "I am so lucky" she breathed, a hand placed on her shoulder made her turn around to see her mother stood there with tears in her eyes. "my Baby," she choked "i am so happy for you too, and your own baby, you two are made for each other. I can't wait to see you both on your wedding day, whatever help you need for planning you let me know okay? Anything for my gorgeous family" The women embraced tightly, both crying quietly, "I love you so much mum" Chloe said as a throat cleared from the door, Stacie was stood there with an adorable smirk on her face which nearly melted Chloe's heart. "Now Anna," Stacie said addressing her soon to be mother in law, "I hope you aren't stealing my gorgeous wife to be away from me before we've even had the ceremony?!" she joked, outstretching her arms and hugging both the women. "I wouldn't dream of it sweetie" Anna said as Stacie gave her a kiss on the cheek. The couple took eachothers hand and walked toward the car where their daughter was waiting, "We'll see you Sunday mamma" Chloe said waving to her mother as she checked Jess was okay.

They were driving back now on the motorway, talking to Jess about fantasies and fairies and goblins. Stacie was a fantastic writer and artist and had written a few children's books, Jess loved them and apparently so did a lot of people by the amount she sold! Stacie was creating a story for Jess as Chloe drove, talking of evil witches and beautiful unicorns of the purest white. "Hey Stace?" Chloe interrupted, having just remembered something she wanted to ask her future wife, "Mhmm?" Stacie replied sleepily. "i was thinking about the wedding... what are we gonna do about your mum and dad?" she didn't want to ask her but she knew there was no choice, it had to be talked about. Stacie, clearly not having the same view as Chloe answered, "What d'ya mean?"

"Well we can't seat them together so who's going to sit where?" Stacie was getting annoyed, Chloe could see that but there was no easy way to talk about the issue. "Why can't we sit them together? Your parents are divorced and they're sitting together!" Chloe rolled her eyes and tightened her hands on the steering wheel. "Stacie the last time your parents were at the same table we got kicked out of a restaurant. It might not be how yours work but my parents can at least be civil on a day like that." she mentally facepalmed at her words. Stacie was clearly very angry, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she all but shouted, waking up Jess who had not long nodded off, "are you trying to say something about my family? We couldn't all grow up with rich mummy's and daddy's Chloe, most people have to work for their living. So i'm sorry if my folks can't deal with all this happy family bullsh-" "MUUUUUUUUM" Jess screamed as a car was suddenly swerving all over the road ahead in the wrong direction with an awful lot of speed. Chloe was trying to brake hard but there wasn't enough time, the car was heading straight for them. When it hit, the noise was agonising. Chloe's car ricocheted backwards and she tried to move the car a different way but a car from behind hadn't seen the incident and accidentally clipped the back of their car. All of a sudden they were falling, falling, _falling_ down a bank right for a huge tree. She couldn't hear anything over than the noise of the collision ringing in her ears, until there was another smash and a gasp as a branch came straight through into Stacie's chest. The car had finally stopped. "Stace? Baby look at me, look at me Stacie focus on me!" Chloe was pleading for her to take her eyes away from where the branch went into her flesh where a quickly growing red patch was spreading across her shirt. Stacie lifted her gaze and met Chloe's crystal blue eyes, instantly calming her down and making her forget the shitty situation they were in. "Shhh I'm fine" She said as she lifted a hand and cupped the gingers face and wiped the tears away with her thumb. She started coughing and blood began to drip out of her mouth. Chloe didn't look away from her eyes as she said "Jess? Jess baby you okay?" there was no response and Chloe started to shake with sobs, Stacie grabbed her hand and ran her thumb across Chloe's knuckles, knowing it always calms her. "Everything's gonna be okay baby I promise." Chloe shook her head and tried to turn herself around, "Stacie?" Chloe asked with shock, "I can't feel my legs!" Stacie repeated herself, "Don't worry you will be fine, it's nothing, just concentrate on the sound of my voice okay Chlo'?" Chloe shut her eyes and took a deep calming breath. As she opened her eyes, a large gust of wind came and the car seemed to shift in its position, going further into the base of the tree, the branch went further into Stacie's chest and blood was now pouring out of her chest, she was coughing and spluttering blood but never looked away from Chloe's eyes, wanting them to be the last thing she would ever see. Stacie's eyes widened in pain and then drooped with tiredness, she'd lost too much blood, she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. "Don't you dare die on me Stacie Conrad. No. You can't leave me, you know I hate doing laundry and that I can't cook for shit, I wouldn't last 5 minutes without you!" she tried to joke but the tears were making it hard to see the funny side. Stacie gripped her hand tighter and took in a raspy breath, breathing out the whispered "I love you Chloe" and she spluttered one last time before her eyes seemed to glaze over and her body went limp. "NO! NONONO" Chloe screamed and shouted. "STACIE! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME" Her voice was ripping her throat to shreds but she didn't care, she was punching the steering wheel, the window, herself, nothing was working to even slightly take away this unbearable ache in her heart, like a hole had been punched through it and ripped a chunk away, that chunk being her fiancé and daughter, her lover, her bestfriend, her family, her everything. The two people who mattered more to her than anything in the whole world had been snatched from her grasp. Her screams continued for eternity in her mind and eventually sirens could be heard in the distance. The screeching ringing in her mind getting louder and louder until the sound was deafening like the sirens were actually in her mind. She screamed again, waking herself out of the nightmare, covered in a sheet of sweat, shaking from head to toe. Her hair was stuck to her forehead from the sweat and she thought she was going to be sick. The second she opened her eyes she looked down at her left hand and let out a breath of relief as she saw the silver engagement ring still in place, she very carefully slipped it off of her finger to look at the engraving. On the inside of the ring in beautiful cursive script she knew was Stacie's handwriting, said ' _you're my lady jam red x'._

Chloe had always loved how Stacie had such a way with words, it broke her heart she would never hear them again. No one should ever have to miss someone the way Chloe missed Stacie. Or Jess, she wasn't biologically hers, but Chloe loved that child wholeheartedly like she was her own, and now she was gone. She missed everything imaginable about Stacie. The way her eyes changed colour depending on how she was feeling, or the fact that she always got confused no matter what they were talking about. Chloe missed the way Stacie's hair was always curly and how much she hated it, despite Chloe finding it insanely hot. She missed how Stacie would never leave the house without a pair of earphones, her phone and a pack of gum. She missed how pissed her and Stacie would get and she would always end up vomiting all over the place. She missed the walks they used to have at 3am when they were too stoned and had no idea where they were because they couldn't see properly. She missed the heated discussions they would get into about who was the hottest character in a TV show. She missed the fucking adorable smile Stacie would do when she was happy despite trying to act like she was so unaffected by everything that went on in life. She missed how strongly Stacie felt about people's rights and the fact that she would punch someone if they said something even remotely offensive to any kind of people. She missed her heart and how big it was. She missed the piece of her own heart that Stacie took with her. She missed _her_. The void Stacie created was permanent and right now Chloe had no problem with that. Why would she ever look for another when Stacie was everything she had ever needed?

Not bothering to wipe the tears which joined her every morning, she wheeled herself into the bathroom and made herself look remotely clean before going to the hospital, she had physio today and was by no means looking forward to it. She also had that stupid fucking group therapy shit to go to afterwards. Having to look at a fake smile plastered on some preppy blonde idiot surrounded by a bunch of people who felt just as awful as she did, was not how she wanted to spend her day. The only positive was getting to see that, Beca? Was that her name? She intrigued Chloe and that was something she wasn't used to considering her emotionally numb state of mind. She hoped the distraction would be good for her, all she could do was sit and mope at home and it was self destructive, she knew she needed a friend but the pit of sadness she liked to wallow in was far too inviting. She felt bad for Beca, the girl lost her sister which is heartbreaking, Chloe understood that pain. Maybe they'd be good for eachother, she hoped they would be. She smiled at the thought just before shutting the door behind herself and going to the hospital.

* * *

 **follow me on tumblr everyone! url: you-know-i-speak-whale**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Good session guys well done! I think we can finish a few minutes early, thank you all for coming and I'll see you in a couple of days. If anyone needs me in the meantime you all have my number right? So have a good day y'all! Bye." Aubrey gave most of the women in the group a small hug before stalking out the room, she had legs for days and it was no secret that Beca was staring as she walked out the door. If she wasn't so physically and mentally fucked maybe she'd try and get somewhere but who was she kidding?

Beca sat in the room for a while, Jesse wouldn't be there for a while since group finished early, most of the others had left, the only people left in the room now were herself, a girl called Amy who was talking to someone called Bumper on the phone, and in the corner of the room was Chloe. She still had her chair but she could get out of it and sit on the hideously uncomfortable plastic chairs like the others, Beca and Chloe still hadn't really spoke but Beca couldn't help but be proud of the redhead, in the couple of months of therapy they'd shared together Beca had witnessed Chloe get stronger, physically and otherwise, granted she didn't speak too much about the details of what happened; but she acknowledges it and is trying to cope with the idea that it wasn't her fault (something Beca herself struggled to think about). Beca had been staring at Chloe for some time, she was on the phone to someone, but she hadn't really tuned in to what was being said- "What do you mean you can't come and pick me up? How the hell am I supposed to get home? I can't exactly fucking walk can I? I don't even have my house keys, I'm stuck here, and great thanks a lot Tom! Thanks." She hung up the phone and let out a shaky sigh while running her hand through her hair. Beca could see how distressed the redhead was, it bothered her to see her like this, then she had a thought, "fuck it" she whispered to herself before heaving herself off of the chair and slowly walked over to the woman in the wheelchair as if she were some wild deer she didn't want to startle. "Hey umm C-Chloe?" Beca stammered, mentally kicking herself for sounding like a small child, why did she even care what Chloe thought about her?

The redhead in question lifted her head with tears pooling in her eyes, she didn't answer but she didn't tell Beca to leave either so the brunette decided to continue. "I c-c-couldn't help but overhear, w-wait no n-not that I w-was listening t-t-to your conv-versation or anything, shit, b-but basically if you n-need a ride m-m-my lift will b-be here soon and y-you can c-come back to m-my place until your f-fff-friend gets b-back." She closed her eyes and let out a breath, why is talking harder than usual in front of this girl?

Several different looks passed over Chloe's face, relief, panic, concern, sadness (which was seemingly always present on the girls face). She tried to crack her face into a smile for the brunette who so kindly offered to help her of all people, "I totally wouldn't wanna be a bother to you! Don't feel like you have to do this its fin-"

"N-No Chloe, I ins-sist" Beca said with a kind look in her eyes. Chloe simply stared into Beca's eyes and nodded, overcome with gratefulness towards the small brunette. "G-g-great! Jesse will be here in a couple m-m-minutes, shall w-we s-st-start going towards the c-car park?" Beca said, surprising herself at her own confidence. "Sure." Chloe replied with a smile "Lead the way?" Beca took her bag and made sure Chloe had everything too, before leaving the room, saying a quick bye to Amy and opening the door for Chloe in her chair.

They didn't talk much while they walked to the main exit, they just walked (and wheeled) in comfortable silence. When they got outside and were waiting for Jesse in the car park, Chloe reached into her bag and pulled out a packet a cigarettes, took one out and put it between her lips, she was about to light it when she saw Beca's raised eyebrow, Chloe suddenly felt very self-conscious and took the unlit cigarette out of her mouth, "I never really understood smoking to be honest, it was never something that appealed to me," Chloe began and took a sharp breath in, "but Stacie smoked and I never complained, after the umm after that night I started smoking, it makes me feel closer to her I guess and it's wicked stress relief, something which I've been greatly in need of recently so yeah…" She didn't put the cigarette back in her mouth for fear of Beca judging her, the brunette started to walk towards her and Chloe's stomach started flipping uncontrollably, Beca stopped directly in front of her and cautiously grabbed the hand holding the cigarette, "You d-don't have to ex-p-plain yourself t-t-to me Chloe" and she took the cigarette, placed it in the redheads mouth and took out her own lighter from her pocket and lit it.

Once again the two stayed in happy silence waiting for Jesse to pick them up, eventually Beca saw the familiar car turn into the car park, she smiled and waved with her good arm to get his attention, when he'd pulled up next to the women, Chloe stayed where she was while Beca went to explain to him what the plan was, she could see Jesse nodding in the driver seat and wondered what his and Beca's relationship was, were they together? Were they related? Whatever it was she wouldn't ask, that would be rude, although since the crash Chloe has cared very little about manners. Beca motioned for Chloe to come over so she wheeled herself up to the car and said hey to Jesse, "So YOU'RE Chloe hmm? Beca has told me so much about you!" Chloe could see the death glare Beca was shooting him and chuckled, "Funny, Beca never mentioned you" she smirked and Jesse turned red and just got out of the car ready to put Chloe's chair in the back. Beca offered her more stable arm of the two for Chloe to hold onto as she got out of her wheelchair while Jesse folded it up and opened the car door for the redhead to get in.

During the car ride the three just laughed and made jokes, Chloe was jealous of how at ease the other two were with each other, Jesse would make a joke about Beca's size and ruffle her hair and then Beca would punch his arm playfully as he'd feign hurt. It was nice to see Beca cheery but all it did for Chloe was remind her of Stacie and Jess, and how lonely she felt now they were gone, she tried to keep the smile on her face and laugh along with the two so they wouldn't notice and think she was weird. But Beca wasn't stupid, she saw Chloe's face in the rear view mirror and knew exactly what was happening in the ginger woman's head, she gave Jesse a look and thank god they'd known each other long enough to not need words to communicate he understood and just put the radio on. It wasn't anything special playing, just some top 40 shit really, however it was rather unfortunate what song came on next, it was Titanium by David Guetta, Chloe's eyes automatically filled with tears and she began to whimper almost silently, this was her 'Lady Jam' as she called it, her and Stacie had endured many nights with this song on repeat. Chloe began to fiddle with the ring on her finger, it was the first time she'd listened to the song since that night and it was becoming too much for her to bare; she shut her eyes and tried to imagine listening to something, anything, else. Meanwhile, as the song began Beca and Jesse both looked at each other, not realising Chloe crying in the back and shouted "YESSS", Jesse started beatboxing to the beat of the music and Beca opened her mouth and started singing, Chloe's eyes snapped open.

 _You shout it out_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

Her voice was magical, Chloe's jaw was open wide, and she'd never heard something so pure and just beautiful as that. Beca loved to sing, It was the only time she didn't stutter, her sister had always pushed her to do it professionally or if not singing then something in the music industry, maybe if the accident had never happened then she would have tried, but she couldn't do it now, not with a stutter and no motivation, she'd go nowhere in life, so now she only sang for pleasure and she only really did it when in the shower or with Jesse.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

The music stopped abruptly as Jesse cut the engine out. "Home sweet home" Beca joked, snapping Chloe out of her daze, quickly wiping her eyes and clearing her throat, Beca got out the car and opened Chloe's door for her, gesturing with one arm like she was a chauffeur or something, Chloe giggled as she stepped out carefully before Beca helped lower her into her chair. Having the brunettes arm wrapped around her waist was a strange sensation and she tried not to flinch from the contact, not having been touched by an attractive woman since Stacie died. Beca pretended she didn't notice the redhead lurch from her touch, she knew the woman had been through a lot.

Jesse walked the women up to the door, carrying their bags like a true gentleman, from behind him Beca was looking at Chloe and putting her fingers in her mouth and making retching noises, Chloe was trying to stifle her laugh so Jesse wouldn't know what the girls were doing. When they got to the door he put their bags down, hugged Beca and told her he'd call her later and see if they wanted to have a movie night or something, then turned to Chloe and held out his hand "It was lovely to meet you Chloe, nice to put a face to the name" he said with a wink "I hope to see you quite soon".

"Nice to meet you too Jesse! I'll see you soon" Chloe said with a smile before Jesse walked off to get in the car.

They'd been at Beca's for a few hours and Chloe could honestly say that she hadn't laughed this much in months and months. Beca's place was small so she was able to walk around by holding onto surfaces and furniture which was a welcome change to staying in that goddamn wheelchair all the time. Beca would laugh at Chloe hobbling around but not in a condescending way, just an honestly joking laugh and Chloe didn't mind, she liked that Beca could find something funny in the ordeal because it was sure as hell hard to laugh these days.

Beca had put some of her mixes on (something Chloe was very impressed with) and had gone into the kitchen to make some food for them. Chloe was wandering round Beca's small apartment, trying to find the bathroom, but she'd accidentally stumbled into Beca's bedroom, it was mostly full of instruments and mixing equipment and records, but the one thing that caught her eye was the picture next to the bed. It was Beca, maybe a couple of years ago by the looks of it, she was with another woman, older than Beca and blonde but she looked exactly the same as the brunette they were grinning madly and had their arms round one another. It was a cute photo but Chloe could feel the sadness surrounding the image, for she had a similar photo of herself with Stacie and Jess next to her bed which she very often cried herself to sleep holding. She stepped over to the photo and very carefully picked it up, running her fingers over Beca's face.

Beca had shouted Chloe that their lunch was ready and when the redhead didn't reappear Beca went to look for her, she walked past her room, stopped and walked back; realising Chloe was in there. Beca cleared her throat, startling Chloe, "Shit sorry I didn't mean to pry I just… is this you and your sister?" Chloe asked, wanting to know what had truly happened.

Beca nodded, "Uhm yeah that's Bailey and me" she said with a sad look in her eyes. Beca walked into the room and sat on the bed, taking the photo and holding it in her lap, Chloe sat down next to her, leaning into Beca's shoulder, "we don't have to talk about it Becs" Chloe all but whispered, Beca shuddered at the nickname, "She always used to call me that" she said chuckling. Chloe didn't say anything she just hugged the brunette as tight as she could without either of them being in pain. When she pulled away Beca began to explain.

"So every Thursday night we decided to go out for a meal together just the two of us, we'd been doing it for years, kind of a tradition I guess. So we'd been out and it was great like always and we were on our way back laughing and joking like we always were with our music on too loud, an Adele song came on the radio and we were singing it at the top of our lungs, screaming it and just living life. I understand it was reckless and neither of us were looking at the road; a lorry was all over the road going like twice the limit. We were too busy singing to realise until we heard the horn, by then it was too late, she tried to turn the car out of the way but all that happened was our car stopped sideways, in time for the lorry to smash into her side. I can't remember much after that other than drifting in and out of consciousness, but I do remember, somehow and I've got no idea, the radio was still working and right after the crash, when blood was streaming down my face and my sisters eyes had glazed over with death, Adele was still fucking playing and she was right, I'll never find someone like my sister again. She's gone now, she won't come back, I spent my whole life with her and now because of music, because of singing, because of me, we'll never have another Thursday night together again" Beca shuddered and cried freely, leaning into Chloe's stomach and sobbing. She had barely cried over it, not truly kicking in. And now she was letting it out, allowing herself to be properly sad, Chloe sat there quietly soothing her with kind words while she stroked her hair. "Hey Becs?" Chloe said, nudging the teary brunette.

"mmm?" she muttered into Chloe's legs

"You know you didn't stutter once when you were talking just then?" Chloe said with a smile on her face. Beca's head snapped up, her hair stuck to her face and her eyes wide. "What?!" She half shouted half asked. Chloe grinned "you didn't stutter or stammer once telling me what happened". Beca was ironically, lost for words, she just tackled Chloe into a hug. She knew it wouldn't last, that she would stutter again, but this was progress, and progress was what she needed.

The two women spent the rest of the evening watching movies, listening to mixes, and talking about themselves, it was fantastic. Chloe had completely forgot about her phone and the time, as had Beca, when Chloe got her phone out of her bag she realised it was 23:30 and she'd had 12 missed calls from Tom "Fuck" she muttered. Beca was half asleep on the sofa as Dirty Dancing (one of Chloe's favourite movies) was coming to a close, "Beca" she said shaking the smaller woman gently, "Yeah?" she responded sleepily. "Its half 11… I should really go, Tom, he's my step brother, he'll be worried" Beca's face visibly dropped but she knew Chloe couldn't stay there forever.

"Yeah s-s-sure, you n-need me to call someone?" she offered trying not to let Chloe catch onto her sadness. "No it's cool I'll just text Tom he'll come get me".

Twenty minutes later, Chloe's gone and Beca's alone, but 5 minutes after she'd gone, Beca's phone vibrated, she was expecting some sad text from Jesse seeing as she never answered his calls, but what she didn't expect to see was a text from a certain redhead. 'Hey it's Chloe, I got your number when you were in the other room, wanna go for coffee tomorrow or something?xx'. Beca sped out a message in reply, 'Sure! See ya tomorrow Red. x'


End file.
